coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6708 (16th December 2007)
Plot Sarah is still fuming about her uncle Stephen's offer to David, and rants to Audrey about how unfair it is that he's being rewarded for all his bad behaviour. Despite Audrey's attempts to convince her that its good news for everyone as she and Jason won’t have to move out and she'll finally get David out of her hair, Sarah can’t see the silver lining and warns Stephen that David's act will slip and his true evil will surface soon. Later, when David winds her up about his glamorous new lifestyle she tells him not to bother packing as he wont be going anywhere with Stephen. David's unperturbed by Sarah's determination to put a stop to his new life. Michelle is on edge about Ryan going out alone and decides to accompany him to the gaming competition. Steve urges Michelle to try and get back to leading a normal life for Ryan's sake and when they arrive back from the gaming competition, she seems more relaxed and listens to Steve when he tells her that they can’t keep Ryan locked up forever and should concentrate on having the best Christmas they can. John drives Rosie to a quiet lay-by and it's clear that she’s unhappy about having to make do with these stolen furtive moments. As he drops her off, she reminds him that the Christmas holidays are coming up and they'll have more time to see each other but when John doesn't reciprocate her enthusiasm she storms off unsatisfied with his level of commitment. Dan has his eye on Mel’s friend from the police force, Abi, while Violet and Jamie move into the flat. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Sarah Grimshaw - Tina O'Brien *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon Guest cast *Lauren Wilson - Lucy Evans *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce *Abi - Rachael Elizabeth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Builder's Yard *Unknown street Notes *Bethany Platt (Amy & Emily Walton) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: An irate Sarah resolves to put an end to David's Italian dream; Dan takes a shine to Mel's friend from the police force; and Rosie grows frustrated by her snatched moments with John. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,330,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2007 episodes